Vampires in Wonderland
by Graydarkness
Summary: "The White Rabbit" Zero appears to "The Alice" Yuki to transform her into a vampire and transport her to the vampiric Wonderland, where "The Queen of Hearts" awaits her… but for what purpose? Contains straight, yaoi, and yuri lemons.
1. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Vampires in Wonderland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight because if I did I wouldn't have messed up the story in the later books… DAMN IT! Oh, also I don't own that acid trip Alice in Wonderland. I'm crazy but I'm not that crazy… (Ok, maybe I am.) Moving on…**

**Summary: "The White Rabbit" Zero appears to "The Alice" Yuki to transform her into a vampire and transport her to the vampiric Wonderland, where "The Queen of Hearts" awaits her… but for what purpose? ****Contains yaoi, yuri, and straight lemons.**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Smut, Hentai, Yaoi, Yuri **

**Rating: M for Mature, 18+, for strong explicit sexual content, vampire violence including some rape, and some language. **

**Other: Also will contain some BDSM as well as girl on guy, guy on guy, girl on girl, and even some girl on guy on guy. (!) **

**A/N: I've wanted to write this for a while. Will be just as dirty as How to be a Pokémon Master with the same elements as Fifty Shades of Pleasure. Each chapter will be one of the Alice in Wonderland chapters and that only has 12 chapters so you'll know how long I plan on making the story. I hope you enjoy it!**

-V-A-M-P-I-R-E- -K-N-I-G-H-T-

{ Chapter 1 – Down the Rabbit Hole }

One moment everything was normal. The next moment he seemed to step through the nothingness, appearing before her. Yuki sits up suddenly. She pushes herself to her feet, stumbling in the grass because she was moving too fast. He strides towards her, his white hair billowing in the wind, his white suit tailor made to fit his body.

"Who – who are you?" Yuki cries.

"You are 'Alice,'" he says. "I am 'White Rabbit,' but you can call me Zero."

"Zero?" she cries. She looks across the garden towards her family. Her mother Kuran Juri and father Kuran Haruka are sitting at the table, talking to her godfather Cross Kaien and his husband Yagari Toga. She screams for them, but they don't hear her.

"It's just us, Yuki," Zero says, stroking his fingers down her arms. She flinches away from him. It was like there was a weight on her shoulder preventing her from running. Otherwise she would have run already.

"What do you want with me?" Yuki cries.

"The Queen Demands to see you, Yuki."

"The Queen?" Yuki asks.

"The Queen of Hearts," Zero whispers. "There is one way into Wonderland, Yuki. The Queen has given me the power to take you there. Will you join me?"

"No," Yuki says, pushing Zero away with all her might. "I want to go to my family." She starts walking towards her family. No matter how many steps she takes she can't get any close to them. Her heart begins racing. She's trapped in some sort of nightmare. She fights against the invisible walls holding her back but she can't.

Zero's hands move down her arms, taking her hands into his. "Yuki… The Queen needs you."

"Get off of me," Yuki says.

"I think I should tell you the only way to enter Wonderland now," Zero says.

"Let go," Yuki repeats.

"To enter Wonderland you must become a vampire."

"A…" Yuki looks back at him. "A vampire?"

He leans over, licking her neck, feeling her tremble. She feels his lips against her throat, smiling at her reaction. She begins to pull away from him but he doesn't allow her. He licks her away. Her heart begins racing. She feels her sex moistening. She feels her nipples turn hard. She takes a deep breath in.

"Do you know how you become a vampire?" Zero asks, stroking the other side of her throat.

"You have to bite me," she says.

"What else?"

She takes a deep breath in, struggling to focus. "There's more?"

"Yes, not only that but also…" his hands move down from her body, feeling her waist, finding the ends of her dress. He reaches underneath her sky blue dress, finding her panties. He pulls her wet panties down to her ankles. "To become a vampire you also have to have sex with a vampire."

"What?" Yuki breaths.

One of his hands wraps around her waist. The other hand slips underneath her dress, around her thigh, finding her tight, moist sex. His fingers stroke her wet vagina, making her shiver. She couldn't believe she was letting a stranger do this to her! She squeezes her thighs around his hand.

"I've never done this before," she moans. She puts her head on his shoulder. "What are you doing to me?"

"Just relax and accept it…" Zero says, pushing his fingers deeper inside her. She squeezes her vagina around his fingers, as it to push him out, but it only creates more pleasure. She looks at her family, talking and laughing with each other, obvious to what was happening.

"I will transform into a beautiful, unstoppable creature," Zero says, licking her throat again.

She sinking down to the ground and he follows her down. She lies down on her back, her hips swaying as he pushes his finger in and out of her body. She closes her eyes and clenches her vagina around him. As he slowly pulls his fingers out she wants to protest, despite herself.

He disappears between her legs. She feels his warm breath in the folds of her vagina before his tongue plunges into her, tickling her sex. She begins writhing on the ground at the immense pleasure. She feels his fangs pushing against her sex and she doesn't even mind. She shoves her fingers into his hair. She opens her mouth to scream but it comes it a long moan.

"Stop it," she cries, as she pushes her hips out towards him. It was probably the most willing rape in history. He gets her looser with her fingers as he sits up. He pulls the pants of his white suit open, his erect penis standing straight up. It was the first time in her 19 years of life that Yuki had ever seen a penis.

She moans as his fingers leave her body. She thrusts her hips, moaning as the need washes through her. Tears fill her eyes. She hates feeling this way, but at the same time she wants it so badly. She was so attracted to the White Rabbit, the Zero.

He leans over her body, pushing his midsection between her legs, his hardness poking her in between her legs. She closes her eyes and cries out.

"Do it!" she pleads.

Zero gasps. "You…"

"Do it," she says, looking up at him, blinking the tears down her cheeks. "Do it."

"You broke the spell," Zero whispers. "Maybe that's why The Queen wants you."

He thrusts into her, filling her vagina, breaking her innocence. She cries out and grabs onto his arms, holding onto him for support. He kisses her forehead as he pulls out and pushes back in slowly. He continues the slow rhythm, his pants slipping down to his knees as he does so. She cries out with each thrust. It fills her like nothing before has. She looks up at Zero, blinking away her tears.

"Why?" she asks.

He leans over, licking her throat briefly before biting into her flesh. Her blood spills into his mouth, the last taste of her virgin blood before it becomes something different. The fresh blood fills him and he pushes The Queen's power into her. His bite carries the Queen's power to transform humans into vampires themselves.

Zero thrusts into her and she screams, the orgasm ripping through her body. She clenches her sex around him as the world around them falls away, like pieces of a puzzle. He increases the thrusts as they begin to fall into the earth. Yuki closes her eyes, the sexual sensations overcoming her fear. She lets herself fall into Wonderland in the arms of a stranger.

-V-A-M-P-I-R-E- -K-N-I-G-H-T-

Yuki opens her eyes. She's lying on the ground with her dress up to her waist. She quickly jerks it down to cover herself. She sits up and notices her hair is much longer than it should be. Her shoulder length hair was now down to her waist. She pushes herself to her feet. She wonders three things: what happened to her hair, what happened to Zero, and where the hell was her underwear?

She turns around the circular room and finds a way out; a long, poorly lit hallway. She hesitates at the entrance of the hallway, not wanting to venture inside in fear something would come out and devour her. She cautiously walks down the hall, noticing the hall is lined with a bunch of locked doorways.

"White Rabbit?" she calls. "Zero? Zero, where are you?"

There is no response. Where was she? She continues down the hall and steps on something. It was then she realizes she was bare foot. She must have lost her slippers while Zero was taking her virginity. She pulls her foot back to see a little key on the ground.

She picks it up and frowns at now. Now to figure out which door this key belongs to?

She continues down the hallway, feeling an awful sensation that someone was watching her. She constantly checked her back to make sure nobody was behind her. She starts running down the endless hallway. Footsteps echo hers from the other end of the hall. She gasps when she reaches the end of the hall. There is a single door that is too small for her to go through. She looks at the little key in her hand.

The footsteps reach the end of the hall. Yuki turns around, her long hair falling around her shoulders as she backs away from the person standing in the shadows.

"Zero?" she asks.

"Wrong," the person whispers.

-V-A-M-P-I-R-E- -K-N-I-G-H-T-

{ Continued in Chapter Two }


	2. The Pool of Tears

**A/N: So Yuki is literally fucked into Wonderland, a world full of vampires. My inspiration for this series is not only Alice in Wonderland but also Kaori Yuki. Not her Alice in Wonderland themed story in the beginning of Godchild, but her twisted mysterious type of stories. Everything will be confusing and each chapter you'll understand more and more until the last chapter when hopefully everything will make sense. **

-V-A-M-P-I-R-E- -K-N-I-G-H-T-

{ Chapter 2 – The Pool of Tears }

_"Where is our King? Where has our King gone?"_

_"The King of Hearts is gone," says The Queen. "I am now the ruler of this land. And as the ruler my power becomes the power of Wonderland. All of us will feed off of each other's sexual energies."_

_"The Queen knows. The Queen knows."_

_"Yes, my loyal subjects," says The Queen, "I know. I know what is right. My power will fill all of you. Together we should transform Wonderland into something new."_

_"Yes, our Queen. Yes."_

-V-A-M-P-I-R-E- -K-N-I-G-H-T-

Zero opens his eyes. He feels the body over him, feels the naked flesh against his own. He feels the hard cock against his thigh, rubbing in a slow rhythm, wetting Zero's bare thigh with clear liquid. Zero reaches into the inside of his suit jacket and pulls his gun out, the Bloody Rose. He slams it against the other person's head.

"'The March Hare'," Zero says, get off of me.

Aido Hanabusa pushes himself up, his hands on the ground so he can look down on Zero. He continues the slow circling motions on Zero's thigh. He smiles down at Zero, licking his lips.

"I find you in my home, your pants and underwear down to your ankles, and you think I'll just let you leave without a feeding?"

Zero glowers at The March Hare. He puts his gun away and puts his head on the ground with a sigh. Aido leans over his face, kissing him gently on the lips. Zero doesn't react to this. Using the Queen's power to change Yuki into a vampire had drained him worse than he thought it would have. He couldn't even get an erection if he wanted to.

"You owe me," Aido says, pulling away from the kiss. "I could have killed you."

"I just used The Queen's power to turn a human into a vampire," Zero says. "I don't have the energy to give you. If you want to kill me… go ahead."

Aido bares his fangs and hisses at Zero. Then he pulls away. He mutters about what he was going to do with his erection. Zero focuses on his breathing. Once he was well enough he was going to get up and search for Yuki. They were separated for some reason. Where was she?

Did he find out what Zero was doing? Did he separate Zero from Yuki while they fell through his rabbit hole? If the only person with enough power to manipulate Zero's rabbit holes knew what Zero was planning then he might have already lost.

"The Queen hasn't sent for a human in over a hundred years," Aido says.

"The Queen wants this one," Zero says. "This one is special."

Aido sighs. He walks back over to Zero, assuming the same position over Zero, pressing his hard cock against Zero's thigh. "I'm only doing because I want release."

"You're giving me your energy?" Zero asks.

"Shut up and feed," Aido says.

He straddles Zero's leg, thrusting his hips, rubbing his cock and balls against Zero's thigh again. Zero reaches up, rubbing Aido's nipples, making his breath come in fast pants. Zero begins drinking down Aido's sexual energy. It was the power of The Queen – ever since The Queen began to rule everyone gained that power. Whoever ruled Wonderland shared their abilities with the entire land.

The Queen's power lied in sex. Now vampires fed not just on blood but on orgasms. It worked because they didn't need humans as much anymore. The remaining humans in Wonderland were left alone for the most part.

Aido cries out, his orgasm making the air around Zero dense. Zero drinks down the power as Aido releases it with his semen. The white liquid squirts out on Zero's white suit, blending in with the color before turning the cloth dark with wetness. Zero's energy returns to him. As Aido slumps over Zero sits up, catching Aido in his arms.

"Thank you for the energy," Zero says. "Now I can continue The Queen's task."

Aido strokes the side of Zero's face almost lovingly. "The White Rabbit… The Queen's errand boy. When will you realize how truly powerful you are?"

"Sooner than you think," Zero says.

Aido pats his cheek. "Good."

Zero lifts Aido up and walks him to the bed, laying him down on it. Aido catches Zero by the collar and pulls him down for a kiss. Zero feels Aido take some of his energy through the kiss. But it would take more than a kiss to really steal energy.

"Thanks," Aido says. "Now I can sleep comfortably."

Zero pulls away, glaring down at Aido. He just turns over on his side and closes his eyes. Zero walks out of the house. Outside the weather is the same, gloomy on the edge of raining, the dirt pure black, the trees dark brown with sad purple or blue leaves.

Zero sets off to find Yuki.

-V-A-M-P-I-R-E- -K-N-I-G-H-T-

"Who are you?" Yuki asks. She clutches the key tightly in her hand, so tightly it feels it'll break her skin. She wants to run but the only way out was a door too small for her to fit through.

The figure steps out of the shadows wearing a long black cloak to cover the person's face. Yuki can't even tell if it's male or female.

"Who are you?" Yuki asks.

"You can call me The Cheshire Cat," the person says. It holds its hands out. In one a blue vial. In the other a red vial. The voice is sarcastic. "I felt Zero's rabbit hole. I realized he was on The Queen's business. I figured I'd interfere."

"Why would you interfere with The Queen?" Yuki asks. "Isn't she your ruler?"

"The Queen doesn't rule me," says the Cheshire Cat. "I am The Queen's greatest rival."

"You are?" Yuki asks.

"The red or the blue? Which could you choose?" The Cheshire Cat asks.

"I want to go home," Yuki says. "Can you help me with that?"

"That lies in the vial you choose."

Yuki looks at both of them. She reaches for the red while her eyes are on the blue.

"Why the red?" The Cheshire Cat asks. The tone of voice suggests the Cat already knows the answer.

"I feel like I should choose the blue, but the red smells so good…" Yuki says.

"Welcome to Wonderland," The Cheshire Cat says, and disappears with the blue vial. Yuki is shocked at the sudden disappearance. Like Zero just appeared the Cat just disappeared, leaving Yuki alone yet again, this time with a weird vial.

"Is it safe to drink?" Yuki wonders out loud.

She looks down at the little door. She takes off the stopper and takes a drink of the vial. The liquid goes down, thick and so sweet tasting, it makes her gasp. It was blood. Just like when she was with Zero she feels herself almost suffocating in sexual lust.

Her sex throbs with the need for sex. She squeezes her eyes closed, squeezes her fist around the key.

And suddenly it isn't so small anymore.

She realizes she's shrunk down. The room around her is bigger, the key is bigger, the door is bigger. No, she was just smaller. She takes a step forward and it's like fire in her vagina. She cries out, the need for sex too great. Zero had turned her into a vampire. Shouldn't the blood help her, not hurt her?

She reaches the door and thrusts the key into the hole. The first person she sees she knew she was going to fuck them. Funny, part of her wishes that Zero is behind the door, even though he was the one that got her into this mess. She jerks it open and stumbling through the doorway.

-V-A-M-P-I-R-E- -K-N-I-G-H-T-

Shiki Senri walks down the dirt path, his shoes crunching the gravel. She'd been so angry with him this time she kicked him out of the house. He couldn't help it. The Queen's power required they fed on sexual energy – The Mock Turtle was unaffected by The Queen's power, but Shiki wasn't. He needed the sexual energy to survive.

Why couldn't she understand that? Why couldn't she understand that he didn't cheat because he didn't love her, but he cheated because he couldn't help it? He hated the curse, but he couldn't ignore it like The Mock Turtle could. Toya Rima was special.

"That's why I love her," Shiki grumbled, kicking the rocks around his feet.

He feels it, the wash of sexual energy so strong it made his mouth water. He looks and sees her stumbling into view, so beautiful. He comes forward, wanting to just strip off his black suit.

"Are you okay?" Shiki asks.

"Help me," she groans. "Help me."

He draws her into his arms, kissing her deeply. He would help her.

-V-A-M-P-I-R-E- -K-N-I-G-H-T-

{ Continued in Chapter Three }


	3. The Caucus Race and a Long Tale

**A/N: I think this will be my first series where I'll try to have sex in every chapter. If not a full out sex scene at least some banging (maybe oral?) It's hard, keeping in Wonderland-like situations. If you've read the book it's obvious the writer was completely crazy. Everything will (should!) make sense in the end. Alice in Wonderland? I just look at that book and I'm like, "What the fuck?"**

-V-A-M-P-I-R-E- -K-N-I-G-H-T-

{ Chapter 3 – The Caucus Race and a Long Tale }

The Caterpillar sat up, lowering her pipe and blowing her purple smoke out into the room. Hio Shizuka could sense the vampire coming towards her room. She loosens the silk tie around her robe and raises it at her thighs, opening it more around her breasts. She takes a deep breath from her pipe. As The Duchess enters the room she breathes the purple smoke out.

"Souen Ruka," Shizuka says, smiling.

Ruka glowers at her. "Zero disappeared. No one has seen him."

"Was he just sleeping with The Queen last night?" Shizuka wiggled her eyes. "I don't think anyone in the palace didn't notice. That was quite a power exchange. The Queen is powerful but Zero… wow."

"After that," Ruka says through her teeth.

Shizuka smiles at her. "Jealous because you haven't been to The Queen's bed yet?"

"Fuck you," Ruka says.

"This former Queen would let you into her bed," Shizuka says, raising her robe a bit more. The elegant curve of her butt cheeks was exposed. Ruka fought not to drink in Shizuka's body. Shizuka was now not much more than palace decoration. She lived to tease others, baiting them with her body to feed of them.

"I won't be your victim," Ruka says.

"An orgasm doesn't make you a victim," Shizuka says.

"You'll bring me screaming, yes," Ruka says, taking a deep breath in, "But you'll drain me to the edge of the death. I've heard about you, when you were Queen. Now no one except The Queen will touch you."

Shizuka blows a huge puff of smoke out. "I don't know why The Queen keeps me around."

Ruka shakes her head. "Where's Zero?"

"Damned if I know," Shizuka says. "Why do you care?"

Ruka glares at her.

"You think Zero is doing something he shouldn't be?" Shizuka says. "You think he did something while he was with The Queen?"

"You said yourself that you felt that power. That was more than causal sex."

"So what are you going to do?" Shizuka asks.

"I'm going to find some answers," Ruka says. She turns and walks out of the room. Shizuka taking in some smoke and blows it across the room.

"Coming to me for answers," Shizuka chuckles. She knew exactly what happened between The Queen and Zero. She knew what Zero had done. She knew exactly where he was at the moment. She was a former Queen – it was a part of her power to know these things.

That's why The Queen keeps Shizuka around.

-V-A-M-P-I-R-E- -K-N-I-G-H-T-

Yuki wraps her arms around Shiki, feeling his body pressed against hers as he pumps his cock in and out of her. For the second time today she was having sex with a guy she'd known for less than two minutes. She moans as his thick cock fills her. It was bigger than Zero's cock by far, but it didn't seem to feel her in the same way Zero's did.

He unbuttons the front of her dress, letting her breasts spill out of her blouse. He puts his hands roughly on her breasts, kneading them in his hands as he thrusts into her. She can hardly stand the feeling of his hands on her breasts, rubbing her sensitive nipples. She begins moving her hips against his cock.

He pushes all the way inside her and she wiggles her hips against him, making both of them moan. He pinches her nipples between his fingers, rubbing them, pulling at them. As he tugs at them she arches her back, rising with her nipples. She cries out as he begins thrusting on his own again. He kept hitting that one spot that just drove her crazy.

The orgasm ripped through her, making her scream. He closes his eyes, feeding on her powers, drinking her down. So much sexual power, she had to be an older vampire who just waited too long to feed – but that wasn't the case. Shiki stops feeding on her when he realizes she's not as powerful as she seems. She was actually a newer vampire. He stops draining her right before he kills her.

Her eyes flutter. Still inside her he grabs her face between his hands. "Are you ok?"

"Uh…" she breathes.

He kisses her, forcing some of his sexual energy into her before she faints. He gives her just enough to keep her alive. With a sigh of relief he pulls out of her, his cock wet with a mix of their juices. He pulls a handkerchief out to wipe himself down.

He hears the click of the gun and he pauses.

"What the fuck did you do?" Zero growls.

"I didn't realize she was a newer vampire. I drank from her energy. I stopped when I realized. I stopped before I killed her."

"Are you crazy?" Zero snaps.

"Because of my blood powers I needed more blood than most vampires," Shiki says. "Now, because of The Queen's sexual power I need more sexual energy than most vampires. You know that."

"That doesn't excuse you, Gryphon!" Zero yells.

Shiki sighs. "Fine, White Rabbit. What will you have me do then?"

"Pick her up and follow me," Zero says. He doesn't put his gun away as Shiki lifts Yuki up into his arms. He follows Zero.

-V-A-M-P-I-R-E- -K-N-I-G-H-T-

Kain Akatsuki enters his cousin's room, where Aido is still in bed, sleeping. Kain frowns at him, but figures he's not feeling well. Kain closes the door to Aido's bedroom and senses that he's not alone in the house. He pulls away from the door, walking to his bedroom.

There, lying on his bed is a figure in a black cloak. Kain closes his bedroom door and goes over to the figure – the Cheshire Cat. He smiles as he climbs onto the bed. The Cheshire Cat puts a finger on his lips before turning over, lifting the cloak. He looks at the already lubed ass. He knows what to do. He pulls his cock out and fills the figure, making the one below him moan.

"Zero is making his move," the figure below him moans.

Kain puts his hands on The Cheshire Cat's hips, giving bigger thrusts. "He's doing it? What you warned me about?"

"Yes," The Cheshire Cat breathes, moaning again as Kain pushes his thick cock into the figure's anus. "He's brought in a human with a special power."

"Should I stop him?" asks Kain.

"Which side have you decided to fight on? The Queen's side or Zero's side?"

"What if I said I fight for The King?" Kain says.

The Cheshire Cat grins, though its hidden under its hood. "I'd say The King respects your decision but would rather be left alone."

"So then why aren't you gone?" Kain whispers.

He gasps, the orgasm seizing him. He feels The Cheshire Cat drain his power, which he allows. He lets his power be drunk down because he knew The Cheshire Cat would use the power correctly.

-V-A-M-P-I-R-E- -K-N-I-G-H-T-

{ Continued in Chapter Four }


	4. The Rabbit Sends a Little Bill

**A/N: I'm super sorry about mistakes! I don't have a proofreader and I SUCK at proofreading myself. I want to go through my fanfics more throroughly one day (or just get a proofreader!) but until then, please forgive me. **

-V-A-M-P-I-R-E- -K-N-I-G-H-T-

{ Chapter 4 – The Rabbit Sends a Little Bill }

_Zero pulls against the chains, wishing he could just thrust his fingers into Kaname's hair. But his hands are chained to the wall, his pants and underwear down to his ankles. He feels Kaname's mouth on his cock, working it, pumping it, making him thrust his hips with each tug. Zero feels himself getting ready to come down Kaname's throat. _

_Then Kaname pulls away completely. Zero cries out, thrusting his hips madly, praying for that release. Days have gone without release. To make it worse it was by Kaname's hands. Kaname who was a master of pleasure. He brought tears to Zero's eyes whenever he denied him release. _

_"Please…" Zero begs, thrusting his hips out, offering his cock wholeheartedly. "Please, Kaname… please…" he closes his eyes and the tears slip down his cheeks. _

_"You're still under The Queen's punishment," Kaname sneers. _

_"I have done nothing wrong," Zero whispers. _

_Kaname reaches out, taking Zero's face into his hands, forcing Zero to look into his face. He kisses Zero tenderly, his lips massaging against Zero's, his tongue entering, moving in such a way that brought pre-cum to Zero's cock. He manages to pull away. He need for sex was just as great as his thirst for blood. _

_"Please," Zero cries._

_"You've done everything wrong," Kaname says, reaching between his legs, stroking his balls. Zero tries rubbing his erection against Kaname's arm but he withdraws his hand. "And you remember it all too, don't you, White Rabbit?"_

_Zero frowns at him. _

_Kaname grabs him by the face again. This time isn't as tender as the last. _

_"I know things, White Rabbit. Don't take me for a fool."_

_"Kaname…" is all Zero can say, before Kaname is kneeling down against to continue the torture of pleasure. _

-V-A-M-P-I-R-E- -K-N-I-G-H-T-

"Who's there?" Aido asks the door.

Zero pounds on the door several more times. "Open the door!"

Aido opens the door, nude as usual. He sees Zero in his white suit, looking flushed. Shiki stands behind him in his black suit with a girl in a blue dress in his arms. They both smell like sex, which threatens Aido's cock to harden. He rubs his eyes.

"I was just sleeping. Why are you banging on my door?"

"We need help," Zero says, walking into the house. Shiki reluctantly follows him.

"Hey! I never said you could come inside…!"

"If she's in this condition when I must take her to The Queen…" Zero shakes his head. "I can't have this. This is not good… not good at all."

"What am I supposed to do about it?" Aido cries.

"And why am I here?" Shiki asks.

"Your cousin needs to come down here," Zero says. "I need him."

"I'll get him," Aido mutters, going towards the stairs. There's a knock at the door that makes them all pause. Aido goes to the door. Zero grabs Shiki by the arm, pointing him towards the stairs. Shiki walks slowly towards the staircase. Zero smacks him on the ass and he speeds up.

He disappears as Aido opens the door. The Duchess walks into the house with her long gray gown on, her blond hair framing her shoulders. She's holding a shawl around herself made purely of mink fur.

"Ruka," Zero says.

"Zero," Ruka smiles. "Just the one I was looking for."

"Why's that?" Zero asks.

"I have questions for you."

"I guess you guys don't need me," Aido says. "I'll be upstairs. Should I let Kain know you're here?"

Ruka frowns. "No. No thank you, March Hare."

Aido nods. He walks up the staircase, leaving the two alone to discuss their problems. He passes his room, seeing Shiki putting Yuki down on his bed – damn him! But he passes by to tell Kain that Ruka was here. Ruka might not love Kain but he loves her, and he'd want to know she was here.

Aido opens the door to his bedroom. He sees Kain thrusting viciously into a cloaked figure's backside. They were both grunting with each violent thrust. Aido now understood why Kain hadn't answered the door when Zero was knocking. He closes the door, his eyes wide.

"What is it?" Shiki asks.

"Kain's pounding someone," Aido says. "Really pounding! Like fucking the life right out of them."

Shiki goes to the door and peeks inside. "Wow. Kain… I thought he was a softy."

"Me too!" Aido gasps.

Shiki stares at the two for a while longer before shutting the door. "Who's the person that he's fucking? Why is he or she wearing a hood?"

Aido frowns. "Good question."

-V-A-M-P-I-R-E- -K-N-I-G-H-T-

"You what?" Zero says.

"I believe you stole some of The Queen's power the last time the two of you had sex," Ruka says. "You disappeared. Where were you? Where did your rabbit hole take you, Zero?"

"Why the fuck do you care?" Zero snaps. "It's none of your business what I do. Only The Queen's."

Ruka grabs him by the arm. "Don't tell me to ignore this. It's my job as Duchess to know what's going on."

Zero turns away from her. "I have nothing to tell you."

"What did you do?" Ruka asks. "You were up to no good, weren't you, Zero?"

Zero looks upstairs, thinking of Yuki who was in need of some sexual energy. He couldn't believe he was separated from her in his rabbit hole. There was only one person with the power to manipulate Zero's rabbit holes. Unless… unless the other one was back.

But that would be impossible.

"Zero, listen to me!" Ruka cries.

-V-A-M-P-I-R-E- -K-N-I-G-H-T-

Kain thrusts in so deep his balls smack against the flesh beneath him. He was being drained through the fucking, but now he was starting to feel weak from it. He couldn't allow himself a moment of weakness though. He pulls out, holding The Cheshire Cat's hips and he gives another balls deep thrust, burying his penis in deep. He cries out as he releases, opening himself out for The Cheshire Cat to feed off his sexual energy. He allows this, not fighting it in the least.

The Cheshire Cat pulls away from Kain after he finishes his orgasm. Kain climbs off the bed, giving the Cheshire Cat enough room to fix clothes and stuff. Turning towards the window the Cheshire Cat paused a moment to say, "So you understand what you must do…" before disappearing.

"Yes," Kain says. "I do."

He wipes his penis off before pushing himself back into his pants. He was tired for giving up his energy but he wasn't going to rest. He had a mission to do, as The Cheshire Cat told him while they fucked.

He walks out of the room, going to Aido's bedroom. Aido and Shiki cease their conversation when Kain enters the room, but he hardly notices them. There Yuki lies on the bed, still unconscious. He walks over, stroking her cheek with his long finger.

"Hatter?" Aido says.

"Come, March Hare," Kain says. He lifts Yuki up into his arms. "It's time for a Tea Party."

-V-A-M-P-I-R-E- -K-N-I-G-H-T-

"I believe you stole some of The Queen's power and you say it's nothing. Then why did you disappear from the castle? What are you doing here, Zero?"

Zero pulls his gun out and points it right at Ruka's chest, making her take a step back. "I am The White Rabbit. I don't answer to you, Duchess, never have and never will."

The knob of the door slowly turns. Both Zero and Ruka look at it, frowning at the doorway. Then the lust washes over them, making them both fall to their knees. Ruka paws at her breasts, moaning because of the wetness of her vagina and the hardness of her nipples. Zero's aching cock reminds him of dangerous times.

"Shit," Zero says.

The door opens and The Queen enters the room. Flowing black robes, black hair, dangerous red eyes in a beautiful face.

"Queen," Ruka says.

Zero looks up at the figure, moaning, "Kaname."

He smiles down at the two.

-V-A-M-P-I-R-E- -K-N-I-G-H-T-

Meanwhile, with Yuki in his arms and Aido and Shiki following close behind him, Kain leaps out of the window and begins running from his home into the dark woods. He wouldn't allow himself to feel weak or tired. He has to carry out The King's wishes. With Shiki and Aido on his side he'd be able to do just that.

-V-A-M-P-I-R-E- -K-N-I-G-H-T-

{ Continued in Chapter Five }


	5. Advice from a Caterpillar

**A/N: YAY reviews! Thank you very much. You're making this review whore very happy! **

**Flip to the end of your copy of Vampire Knight 13 and you'll see a picture of Witch Queen Kaname and Alice Yuki. That's basically how this story began! I wanted it to be a surprise that Kaname was The Queen! And I know some of the surprises might be cliché but hopefully some of them won't be. **

-V-A-M-P-I-R-E- -K-N-I-G-H-T-

{ Chapter 5 – Advice from a Caterpillar }

Rima walks through the castle, her heels clicking harshly on the marble floors. Her hair was in the normal ponytails, her black coat covering her thigh length black dress. She looks around, her eyes narrowed in anger. From the opposite direction Ichijo comes down the hall.

"Mock Turtle!" he greets her.

"Knave of Hearts," Rima says coolly.

"What are you doing here?" Ichijo asks her.

She frowns at him. "Searching for Shiki. Have you seen him? Is he doing something for The Queen?"

"Not that I know of," Ichijo says. "Why don't you ask The Caterpillar?"

Rima frowns. "I can't stand that bitch," she says, but Ichijo doesn't hear her because he's already rushed down the hall and turned down the corner. Rushing around was normal for him. She turns around, walking further into the castle. She notices the smoke in the air and knows she's near Shizuka.

"Are you going to stand out, girl? I won't bite, I promise…"

Rima stares at the archway, leading into the dark room full of purple smoke. Rima slowly enters the room. She doesn't trust the former Queen. Shizuka was like a coiled snake, always looking for her next victim. Rima had no trust for the woman.

In the dark room Shizuka sat on a large, circular bed, stretched out with only her hair to cover her beautiful naked body. Rima was unmoved by the sight of The Caterpillar.

"You've come seeking someone," Shizuka says.

"You already know this," Rima says. "Just tell me where Shiki is."

"He has betrayed you again," Shizuka says.

Rima flinches.

"He slept with a newly turned vampire. Her energy drew him in, almost forcing him into sex."

"So she raped him?" Rima says.

"Not rape," Shizuka says.

"Then don't say force. Shiki knows exactly what he's doing. He can stop himself. He just doesn't want to."

"You expect too much of him," Shizuka says. "You, The Mock Turtle, have never experienced the curse for yourself. You do not understand the temptation that comes with it."

"He can feed on me all he wants," Rima says. "I have never denied him that."

"Maybe in this world… you're not enough to satisfy him," Shizuka says.

Rima raises her hand. Beams of lightning shoots off her fingertips, lighting the dark room with flashes of yellow light. Her electricity illuminates the clouds of smoke in the room. Shizuka just smiles at her.

"What I am to my boyfriend is none of your concern," Rima says.

"You don't threaten me," Shizuka says. She sits up, a few thick stands of hair covering her nipples. She watches Rima with predatory eyes. "You want to know where he is?"

Rima nods.

"He's in danger of treason," Shizuka says. "If I show you where he is you must save him."

"Treason?" Rima repeats. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"First thing's first," Shizuka says. "You have to do something for me."

"What?" Rima asks.

Shizuka moves her hair over to one shoulder, revealing a single nipple.

"Feed me. Give me power and I'll give you his whereabouts."

"Forget it, I'll find him on my own," Rima says, turning around to leave.

"He's no where you'd ever look. He's doing something you'd never guess. And when The Queen finds him…"

"What happened?" Rima cries. "What did he do?"

Shizuka spreads her legs, revealing her beautiful sex. "All you have to do is give me an orgasm."

"And you'll help me?" Rima asks.

Shizuka nods. "Yes…"

Rima ponders this for only a moment. When the image of Shiki flashes through her mind she begins unbuttoning her jacket. Anything for Shiki, she decides, anything for her Gryphon.

-V-A-M-P-I-R-E- -K-N-I-G-H-T-

Zero puts his gun away, his hands flat on the floor. He couldn't believe The Queen was here, right now! It must have been Kaname, the only one who could manipulate his rabbit holes, who separated him from Yuki while he brought her over to Wonderland. Kaname's fingers brush underneath his chin, lifting his face.

Zero looks into Kaname's eyes and he fights the urge to beg for forgiveness. He was caught. He almost wished for death, because Kaname's pleasure was almost worse than death. To go for so long at Kaname's hands without release was torturous.

"What have you done, White Rabbit?" Kaname asks.

"My Queen," Zero whispers.

"That's what I came to find out," Ruka says. "When I felt him taking your power, Queen Kaname…"

"Thank you, Ruka," Kaname says, looking at her. "I value your loyalty."

Ruka moans, her sex throbbing at the feel of Kaname's eyes on her body. She reaches out for him, wishing that he'd touch her like he touches Zero. Wishing that he'd take her to his bed like he did with all the powerful vampires.

"Ruka, please leave Zero and I."

Ruka's hand freezes, falling to her side. "My Queen," she whispers, pushing herself up to her feet. She stumbles to the doorway, fumbling with the handle. She gets the door open and leaves. Neither Zero nor Kaname see her tears as she rushes away from the house.

Kaname gives Zero the full blast of his sexual energy. Zero growls in frustration as he curls onto his side, the front of his underwear wet with his pre-cum. Kaname looks down at him.

"Why don't you just kill me, Kaname?" Zero asks.

Kaname stares down at him. "Because I love you too much."

-V-A-M-P-I-R-E- -K-N-I-G-H-T-

Rima climbs onto the bed, crawling towards Shizuka. Her shoes and panties lie on the ground by her jacket. She only wore her black dress. Shizuka smiles as Rima crawls towards her. She's still sitting up when Rima reaches her. She kisses Shizuka lightly on the lips, enjoying the softness of Shizuka's lips. Shizuka puts her hands on Rima's cheeks and pulls her on top as she lives back on the bed.

Rima's dress rises to her hips as she spreads her legs open. She presses her bare vagina to Shizuka's, feeling Shizuka is already moist and ready. Rima is surprised by that. She pulls away from the kiss, placing both her hands on Shizuka's breasts. She rubs her thumbs slowly over the nipples, feeling Shizuka writhe and sway beneath her at the pleasure of it.

"Shiki cheats on me all the time," Rima says, still stroking Shizuka's nipples. "It's about time I do the same."

"My advice?" Shizuka moans.

Rima flushes, her own sex moistening at the sound of Shizuka's moans. "What?" she asks, growing breathless.

"Threesome," says Shizuka.

Rima leans over, sealing her mouth with another kiss. Shizuka opens her mouth to it, loving the feeling of Rima's tongue against her own. She begins drawing energy from Rima as a vampire would suck blood from a wound. Rima rubs her cunt slowly against Shizuka, both women moaning into each other's mouths.

Shizuka wraps her arms around Rima, flipping her over onto the bed. She switches positions with Rima. She smiles down at Rima as she pushes her fingers into Rima's ready vagina. Her fingers slick with wetness she pushes two fingers deep inside Rima. She breaks the kiss with a gasp, letting Rima ride her fingers, bucking and rolling her hips as Shizuka pushes her fingers in and out of the woman.

Rima reaches up with both hands, stroking both nipples as she did before. She pinches them gently, tugging at them, making Shizuka moan. Shizuka moves her hips with Rima, both riding the pleasure. Shizuka slips another finger inside Rima's vagina, stroking, making Rima cry out.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Rima cries.

She bucks her hips against Shizuka's body, letting the orgasm ride through her. Rima closes her eyes, feeling Shizuka drink down her energy. She gasps as Shizuka moves past the comfortable limit to the danger zone, taking more energy than needed.

Rima continues bucking her hips, her sensitive breasts bobbing back and forth, as the orgasm drains her completely. She screams as the pleasure is mixed with pain. She closes her hands into fists and lets out a burst of electricity, blowing Shizuka clear off the bed. Shizuka hits the ground but it does hurt her at all.

Rima opens her eyes. She can feel her juices seeping in between her legs. She forces herself to sit up, seeing that Shizuka is already on her feet.

"You tried to kill me," Rima says.

"Don't take it personally," Shizuka says. "I always feed until my lover is at the inch of death. The only one that can resist me is The Queen."

"Fuck you," Rima gasps.

Shizuka sneers. "I am a woman of my word. I will tell you where Shiki is. And you must go to him and save him from Kaname's wrath. It might already be too late. And you know The Queen."

"Off with his head," Rima whispers.

Shizuka nods, smiling.

Rima wasn't sure how she was going to make it. She could hardly sit up. But she would do anything to save Shiki from The Queen.

"Tell me now," Rima growls.

-V-A-M-P-I-R-E- -K-N-I-G-H-T-

"Is this the right house?" Aido asks.

Kain puts his hand on the sapphire doorway, the blue jewels imbedded in it twinkling in the moonlight. It had been a long walk but they finally made it. The third piece to Kain's puzzle; the necessary piece of the Tea Party. Kain draws his hand from the door to knock twice.

Shiki hugs Yuki tighter to his chest. He could still smell the sweetness of her sex. He almost wanted to lie her down and try to fuck her awake right there. But he knew that would upset Kain.

The door slowly opens and Kurenai Maria peeks out. "Hello?"

"The Dormouse," Kain smiles at the girl. "Maria, it's time for a Tea Party."

-V-A-M-P-I-R-E- -K-N-I-G-H-T-

{ Continued in Chapter Six }


	6. Pig and Pepper

**A/N: We reach the midway point of the series! Usually I have trouble staying with a set number of chapters, so let's see if I can end this series within the 12 chapter limit I've given myself!**

-V-A-M-P-I-R-E- -K-N-I-G-H-T-

{ Chapter 6 – Pig and Pepper }

_"The King is never going to return, is he?" Ruka whispers. _

_Kain grunts, thrusting into her so deep his balls smack against her anus. She cries out at the powerful thrusts. Kain was a master with his penis. When he fed off her she felt like it was a mutual feeding. She didn't walk away tired, she walked away satisfied. _

_"Will he…" Ruka puts her hands on Kain's thick forearms, moaning a moment, "Choose a new King?"_

_Kain pumps his hips slowly, not pulling out of Ruka, just pleasuring her with his slow moments. She wiggles underneath him, her breasts bounces as she pushes her fingers into his arms. He pulls out a moment and thrusts in deep again, making her scream with renewed lust. _

_"Can we not talk about Kaname right now?"_

_"The Queen to you!" Ruka moans. _

_Kain leans over, wrapping his arms around Ruka. He sits back, lying down, putting her on top. Now, underneath her and completely sheathed inside her, she'd have to work for her own pleasure. _

_"Focus," Kain whispers._

_She grabs the headboard of the bed. She spreads her legs and begins bouncing up and down on Kain's penis, loving how it seems to go even deeper in this position. She loves the sound of their flesh smacking together. Kain grabs her rear, spreading her butt cheeks, making her moan. She throwing her head back, giving Kain full view of her bouncing breasts. _

_"I love you," Kain whispers softly. She doesn't hear him over her screams of pleasure. They both cry out together as they climax at the same time. _

-V-A-M-P-I-R-E- -K-N-I-G-H-T-

"A Tea Party?" Maria says, rushing to follow the group of men. Her eyes fall on Yuki, unconscious in Shiki's arms. They were making their way to the Tea Party grounds. Maria could hardly believe it. The Tea Party was a ritual of the most powerful vampire magic. "Why, Kain?"

"A cat told me to," Kain says, smiling to himself.

"This isn't a joke," Maria says. "We don't raise that kind of magic for a joke, Kain! Answer my question. Aido! Shiki! Why are you following him?"

"I'm being forced," Shiki mutters.

"He's my cousin, and I trust him," Aido says. "That's reason enough for me."

Kain smiles at Aido.

"That's not good enough for me." Maria says.

"Well you're just going to have to trust us, Dormouse," Kain says. "I have to do this. And you have to be there. Zero's risk won't be in vain."

"Zero?" Maria says.

Kain nods. "This was all his plan."

Maria looks at each of the men, her eyes ending on Yuki's face. "What part does this vampire play in it all? What's so special about her?"

"Not sure," Kain shrugs. "But it doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter?" Maria repeats.

Kain holds up his hands. "We are the instruments, Dormouse. We are the chess pieces of the bigger players. I'm just doing what I can."

Maria sighs. "Fine. But I'm not happy with this."

-V-A-M-P-I-R-E- -K-N-I-G-H-T-

"No, Kaname!" Zero cries before Kaname's hand covers his mouth. With his hands in cuffs Zero couldn't really resist. He was on his back on the staircase, his pants and underwear down to his ankles. At Kaname's mercy, as usual, except Kaname was angry with him. Pain wasn't what he had to fear with Kaname. It was that awful never ending heartbreakingly wonderful pleasure that scared him.

"Please, Kaname!" Zero cries. His movements just rub his erection against Kaname's hand. "If we leave now we can catch up with them."

"First I must take my power back," Kaname says.

He strokes Zero's hard length, ignoring the pained sounds Zero makes as he does. Zero pulls at the handcuffs pinning him to the staircase. He knows it's useless to try, even if he breaks free Kaname will still punish him. In a perfect world he could just pull his Bloody Rose gun out and shoot Kaname.

"Aaaaaah…! Uuuuuhu…"

But maybe he was in love with Kaname too, more than he ever realized.

Kaname continues stroking Zero's penis, feeling the warm manhood throbbing in between his fingers. He reaches between Zero's legs, finding his tight sack. He runs his fingers over the soft flesh, making Zero's entire body shiver. Zero hates feeling the pre-cum drip down the tip of his penis, wetting Kaname's hand and his own shaft.

"You want me to enter you, don't you?" Kaname asks. "You want me to fuck you."

"No, my Queen," Zero gasps, turning his head away.

"You only call me Queen around others. It's just us here, White Rabbit."

"No, Kaname," he says through his teeth.

"I thought you were enjoying our sex," Kaname says. His voice doesn't change, his tone doesn't shift, but Zero notices it - the tightness in his eyes that gives away the true emotions. "I thought you were enjoying it. Just the two of us. I thought you loved it, Zero."

"Kaname," Zero whispers.

Kaname lets go of his balls. He unbuttons and unzips his pants quickly, his long fingers making a hard task look graceful and easy. He stands up, pulling Zero's pants and underwear completely off, tossing them to the side of the room. He lets his own pants slide down to his ankles.

"Maybe I should let you feel my pain," Kaname says, crouching down. Zero's heart races when Kaname disappears from sight, like the sun disappearing beyond the horizon. Kaname's tongue finds Zero's anus a moment later. It was like a blast of pleasure that started at Kaname's tongue and ended with Zero's screams.

"Did you use my power to seduce that human girl?" Kaname asks. "Did you make her panties moist before you fucked her and bit her, Zero?"

"Kaname," Zero breathes, pre-cum splashing down from his cock onto his stomach.

Kaname licks between his legs, moistening Zero, preparing him for an easy entrance. He positions himself, pressing the tip of his penis to Zero's hole. He waits to enter. He puts his arms on either sides of Zero's head, gazing down at the man. And Zero looks up at his Queen. He reaches out with shaky hands, wanting to run his fingers through Kaname's hair. The cuffs prevent him from doing so.

It wasn't a lie, Zero realizes, that night he stole Kaname's powers. It wasn't a lie when he fucked Kaname soft and gently, giving him as much pleasure as possible. It wasn't a lie when Zero whispered, "I love you."

Kaname thrusts inward, stealing the breath from Zero's mouth. Zero was still tight, so the first few thrusts are painful. Zero spreads his legs wider as Kaname pushes in deeper. He cries out when Kaname leans over just enough to put pressure on his penis with his stomach. Zero feels each flex of his abdomen muscles as he pumps his hips, pushing his penis inwards.

"It wasn't a lie," Zero cries.

Kaname strokes his penis once, twice, from balls to tip –

"I… I LOVE YOU!"

Zero's orgasm rushes him, opening him up for Kaname to feed. And that's exactly what Kaname does, taking in Zero's sexual energies as well as reclaiming his stolen powers. Zero's thick semen squirts out of his penis, drenching the front of Kaname's shirt.

Kaname watches Zero's face, watches Zero's body as he comes in a rush. He keeps himself blocked off but Zero doesn't try to take any of his energy. He allows himself to be sapped.

Kaname leans over him, his mouth inches away from Zero's. Although he wants to close the distance he doesn't. He watches Zero writhe beneath him, wishing for the closure.

"Kaname," Zero whispers.

"I hate you the most," The Queen says. "But I love you the most."

He pulls away and Zero's hands are suddenly freed from the cuffs. He sits up and rubs his wrists.

"What now?" he growls.

"Now we find The Hatter and The March Hare," Kaname says. "I know just where they are."

-V-A-M-P-I-R-E- -K-N-I-G-H-T-

Rima leans heavily against the tree, taking several deep breathes in. She can hardly stand, her knees quaking beneath her. The Caterpillar had taken far too much energy from her. She cursed that woman for doing such a thing. Now the only one that could help her was Shiki. She'd only trust him to help her.

She had little to no experience in sexual feeding. Shiki took from her but she had no need to take from him. Shizuka was a powerful vampire anyway. Rima didn't stand a chance in blocking Shizuka out. She was just grateful Shizuka didn't drain her dry.

"That bitch," Rima says.

She stumbles to the ground. With a cry she pushes herself up to her feet. She leans against the next tree. She couldn't give up. She had to reach Shiki and save him before something bad happened. She had to reach Shiki before she didn't have enough energy left to live.

-V-A-M-P-I-R-E- -K-N-I-G-H-T-

The lay out of the Tea Party had meaning to it. From the placement of the plates to the forks it had to be perfect. The Hatter, The March Hare, and The Dormouse all worked together to make the set up perfect. Shiki watches on the sidelines with Yuki still in his arms.

She hasn't stirred at all, until just now. A soft moan comes out of her partial open lips. All three vampires freeze, looking at her. Shiki stares down at her in what seems to be shock. He was just glad she wasn't going to die after having sex with him.

"Hurry," Kain says.

"So you have no idea why we're doing this?" Maria says.

Kain glares at her.

Maria shrugs. "Had to ask twice."

"All will be revealed," Aido says. When all the vampires look at him he just shrugs. "Well, isn't that how it always is?"

Kain takes a step back, looking at the table. "It's ready."

Maria and Aido nod. They go to the different ends of the long table. Kain walks over to Shiki, his arms out. Shiki was suddenly very nervous. He'd never seen a Tea Party before. He lets Kain have Yuki.

"What do I do?" Shiki asks.

"Stand there and look pretty," Kain says.

He turns, walking Yuki over to the table. He places her in the very center. As he puts her down he lights all the candles on the table. Maria and Aido look at each other from across the table. Maria was looking nervous as Shiki. Aido for once looks serious, though a little passive.

Kain was focused. He begins unbuttoning his shirt, letting the cloth slide down his shoulders, revealing his muscular chest and large biceps and forearms. He looks at Maria and then at Aido.

"Let the Tea Party begin," he says.

-V-A-M-P-I-R-E- -K-N-I-G-H-T-

{ Continued in Chapter Seven }


	7. A Mad Tea-Party

**A/N: Thank you for the awesome reviews, I love it, and I'm glad you're loving the story! I actually had some minor writer's block but when I saw the new reviews I got over it! I've been planning a sequel (Like a Vampires Through the Looking Glass) and I'm not sure if I should continue the story from where I end it or if I should restart the story and move things around a bit… so many choices.**

-V-A-M-P-I-R-E- -K-N-I-G-H-T-

{ Chapter 7 – A Mad Tea-Party }

_Ichijo pushes the book into its place, glad he had the time to finish reading it. With a sigh he turns to leave the darkened library. He feels something moving within the shadows and turns to confront it. _

_"Who's there?" he asks. _

_Aido steps out of the shadows, naked as the day he was born. Ichijo feels a slight smile cross his face as he looks at the vampire. _

_"So it's true. I've heard you've forsaken clothes now the Kaname is The Queen," Ichijo says. _

_"The need for sex is constant and endless," Aido says. "I figure if I need it so badly all the time then why have clothes that are just in the way?"_

_"Kaname says we'll learn to control the need for sex," Ichijo says. _

_"Control, yes, but the hunger will always be there, Knave of Hearts."_

_Ichijo smiles. "And what about now? Do you feel the need for sex now?"_

_Aido frowns, thinking about it. As he thinks his penis gains a semi erection. Ichijo watches it, licking his lips. The end for sex was great. He wanted to walk around naked as well. It would make life easier for him. _

_"I am," Aido says. "When I think about it I'm actually always horny now. Is this really The Queen's power?"_

_"Kaname doesn't need to survive. He can survive on sex alone. Now we have that power. It makes us stronger, Aido. The Queen has strengthened us all."_

_"Will you sleep with me?" Aido asks. _

_Ichijo blushes. _

_"It's just you made me think about it and now…" Aido points at his full erection. _

_Ichijo slowly crosses the room, blushing from ear to ear. He reaches Aido, putting his hands on his shoulders. He gazes down at those lush lips and he slowly lowers himself down to meet them. _

_"But just this once," Aido says. _

_"Fine," Ichijo whispers. "Anything…" _I'll do anything just to fuck you right now…

-V-A-M-P-I-R-E- -K-N-I-G-H-T-

Yuki remembers his hands on her body, touching her, rubbing her, his penis making her feel so good. She feels herself become moist at the thought of him, which scares her. He was trying to hurt her. She was forced into it. So why did she like it so much? She felt like it was never rape because even when her mouth was saying no _everything_ else was saying yes.

_That's not how rape goes. You don't enjoy it_, Yuki thinks, her eyes fluttering open.

Kain stands beside her, shirtless and beautiful. Yuki looks at him in wonder for a moment. Then she notices that past her feet, at the end of the table is Maria. She looks up and finds at the other end is Aido. Looking to her right, standing away from the table, she sees Shiki, the vampire that nearly fucked the life out of her.

"What's going on?" she asks.

"Alice," Kain says. "Well to the Tea Party."

"Tea Party?"

"We're your allies," Kain says. "Trust us."

"All I can think about is sex," Yuki says. "I was a virgin before I was brought here…"

"Now that you're a vampire you need to feed off of sex," Kain says, running his fingers through Yuki's long hair. "We will help you."

"That's what the Tea Party is about," Maria says.

Yuki glances at her. "Where's… the White Rabbit?"

"He's…" Kain smiles. "Close by. Let's get started, shall we?"

He raises his arms and the candlesticks are engulfed with flames. Yuki gasps when Aido's face comes into view. He leans over, giving her an upside down kiss. She opens her mouth, the top of his tongue moving against hers. She moans into his mouth. She spreads her legs and remembers she's not wearing any underwear.

Maria comes from the other end of the table, slowly discarding her clothes with each step she takes. She starts fully dressed when she steps onto the table but when she gets to Yuki she kicks off her shoe and she's completely nude. She kneels down.

"Aido, don't rush things," she says.

Aido breaks the kiss with a soft moan from Yuki. She reaches for his face, begging for more. That's until Maria's mouth finds her lower kisses. Maria gives her vagina a kiss, making Yuki shiver.

"Oooooh…" she cries, stretching out to put both her hands on Aido. She feels Maria nip the side of her leg as she begins her oral pleasures for Yuki. She pushes her tongue in between the folds, lapping at Yuki's juices, making the vampire writhe on the table. While she pleasures Yuki she reaches in between her legs, pushing her fingers into her vagina. She cries out when she does, bucking her hips.

"Fuck," Maria moans.

"I wish," Shiki mutters from the far right of the table. He is ignored by all except Kain, who gives him a sour look.

"Just saying," Shiki shrugs.

Kain opens his mouth to reply but Maria's moans cut him off. Yuki cries out, her head pushing against Aido's erection. Aido moans with Maria.

"Don't come yet," Kain orders.

"Trying," Aido gasps. "Fuck, this girl…"

"Amazing," Maria gasps. "A – amaz… AMAZING!" She screams the last as she climaxes almost violently on the table, her juices spilling from her vagina as she bites at Yuki's inner thighs. She releases her sexual energy, giving it all to Yuki.

"Good, Maria," Kain says.

Maria pulls away, licking her lips.

Aido pulls away to resume his upside down kiss with Yuki while stroking his cock. Yuki puts her hands in his hair because she can reach him, loving the taste of him. He moans as his tongue works hers. He notices Yuki's fingers caressing her own throbbing sex.

Aido breaks the kiss. "Pleasure yourself for me, Alice."

"Yuki," she corrects him, as she slips her own fingers into her wet vagina. She pushes two in as much as she can, moaning and wiggling her hips. Aido tightens his grip on his penis. He grits his teeth, going still as he comes, the hot fluid squirting onto his legs. He gives his energy to Yuki just as Maria did.

"Whoa…" he cries, shivering when it's over.

"Great," Kain says. "Now my turn."

Shiki grins from ear to ear as he watches Kain strip off his pants and underwear to reveal his erect penis. Shiki never had sex with Kain, but he wants to. He watches Kain straddle the beautiful Yuki, getting himself into position to enter her.

"Shiki!"

Shiki turns around, seeing Rima in the distance, clinging to the trees for support. He completely forgets about Kain, Yuki, Aido, Maria, the Tea Party – he rushes to Rima's side as she reaches out for him, falling into his arms. He kisses the top of her head.

"Rima…" he whispers. "What happened?"

"Queen Kaname is on his way!" Rima cries. "Whatever you guys are doing is wrong. The Queen won't like it!"

"Zero got this girl on The Queen's orders," Aido called. "Why would The Queen be angry?"

"The Queen doesn't know," Rima says, looking at Aido. She looks at Maria and then Kain. "He doesn't know about any of this."

"He does now," Shiki says grimly, looking at Rima. "The Queen knows everything."

"We left Zero at the house when Ruka came…" Aido says.

"Wait, what's going on?" Yuki asks.

"We must finish," Kain says.

"Wait," she tells him, looking up at him. He pauses before entering her. "The White Rabbit brought me here because The Queen wanted me! If The Queen didn't want me then why did he bring me?"

All the vampires were silent. Kain shakes his head. "I don't know, but we have to continue this."

"Why? What's the point of this?" Yuki cries.

"Good question," Maria mutters.

"You'll understand later," Kain says. "Please don't fight me, Alice. This is important!"

"It's Yuki," she says.

Kain kisses her gently. "Can we finish?"

Rima closes her eyes, going down to her knees. Shiki picks her up before she falls to the ground. He holds her close, letting her head rest against his shoulder. He takes a deep breath in.

"Shizuka," he growls.

"Don't challenge her," Maria says. "I know what you're thinking. Just watch Rima up and give her some of your energy."

"You heard her. The Queen is on his way."

"We'll deal with him," Maria says with confidence.

Kain, Aido, and Yuki all stare at her.

"Hey, you guys were preaching about trust…"

"Thank you," Kain says. He looks down at Yuki. "And you? We're all allies here."

Yuki stares at him a moment longer. She then nods. "Ok."

Kain wastes no time. He thrusts into her with the drop of his hips, filling her almost instantly. Yuki screams in a mix of pain and pleasure. She digs her fingers into his buff chest as he raises up, pulling out, and then plunging back in. Kain didn't make love; he fucked like a raging bull. He ploughed into Yuki roughly.

As beautiful as he was she didn't enjoy his style of sex. She turns her head, gritting her teeth, and sees Shiki walking away in the distance. Shiki was good. He knew the right balance between rough and soft, though even with his big dick he didn't fill Yuki quite right, didn't pleasure her to a satisfying degree.

The White Rabbit, on the other hand – Zero – he made her feel good. He made her feel completely satisfied. He filled her just right, not too much, not too little, but just right. He was just right.

"Softer," Yuki cries as Kain slams into her. "Please, softer."

"Sorry," Kain says.

"Maybe if we change positions," she says.

"No time," Kain says. "Just… bear with me, Alice. Uh, sorry, Yuki."

Yuki tries to. She puts her fingers over his nipples, rubbing that soft, sensitive flesh. Between Zero and Shiki he was the most muscular. She reaches out to his thick biceps, squeezing those hard muscles. When she focuses on his physical beauty it helps her move past the pain.

"You're beautiful," Yuki whispers.

Kain gives her a small smile, though his sweaty brow is furrowed in concentration. Sex shouldn't be about meeting deadlines. It shouldn't be rushed. It should be special, even with a completely stranger. Because no matter what there was nothing causal about sex. It was always a connection.

She takes his face in her hands. "Relax, Kain. If you enjoy it you'll come faster."

He frowns at her.

"Keep on going but stop thinking so hard," she says. She brings his face down and kisses him gently. He pulls away smiling. When he continues fucking her his rhythm is slower, softer. She grabs his firm ass, squeezing it as he pushes into her balls deep. "Yes… that's it… yes…" she screams when he hits that certain spot. "YES! Yes, Kain, yes!"

"YES!" Kain growls at her, slamming his penis into her, his balls smacking her flesh. He grunts, speeding up, but it doesn't hurt this time. When he pounds into her it was nothing but pleasure. He cries out, pressing himself into her as far as he can go, his penis pumping his warm fluids into her. She cries out, coming with him. She gasps as his sexual energy flushes into her, filling her up.

She slumps down on the table, her hands over her head. She expects to feel her long hair but it's gone. She pushes herself up and the tips of her hair touches her shoulders.

"What… what happened?" she asks.

"You're human," Kaname says.

Maria, Aido, and Kain all jolt when Kaname and Zero emerge from the edge of the trees. Zero meets eyes with Yuki briefly before looking away. His suit was messy and his socks and shoes were missing. Kaname wore a flowing white cape to match the formal uniform he wore.

Yuki looks at Kaname and cries out. Despite being satisfied she feels the overpowering need for sex again. Kain, still inside her, gently thrusts his hips and cries out, "My Queen!" Kain pulls himself out of Yuki and gets off the table.

"I'm here for her, Alice," Kaname says, reaching out for her. He gestures towards Zero. "And will use any force necessary for anyone who doesn't cooperate."

Zero reaches into his jacket and pulls his gun free. He lifts it, pointing it in the general direction of the vampires and Yuki. He can't look any of them in the eye, though they know he has no choice but to obey Kaname.

"What will it be?"

-V-A-M-P-I-R-E- -K-N-I-G-H-T-

{ Continued in Chapter Eight }


	8. The Queen's Croquet Ground

**A/N: We are getting dangerously close to the end! I would if I'll make my 12 chapter quota or if I'll have to extend it… I was thinking about incorporating the sequel into this chapter, reveal some things to come, but I decided not to! And I can't tell you what I omitted until later. **

-V-A-M-P-I-R-E- -K-N-I-G-H-T-

{ Chapter 8 – The Queen's Croquet Ground }

_"Shiki, help me," Rima moans. _

_"Soon," Shiki promises, hugging her closer. He glances over his shoulder at the ongoing Tea Party. "I promise, soon."_

_Rima squeezes her thighs together. "What are you waiting for?"_

_They move together like a cloud of darkness. Even in their completely white outfits they seem more like angels of death than anything. Kaname turns his head, his beautiful lips curving in a dangerous smile. Rima grabs a handful of Shiki's shirt when Kaname looks at her. _

_Then he turns his head and him and the White Rabbit continue onwards. _

_"I wasn't waiting, I was running," Shiki says. "I was running from them."_

-V-A-M-P-I-R-E- -K-N-I-G-H-T-

"Welcome back, Queen Kaname," Ruka says, bowing low to the ground as Kaname enters the palace. He takes his cape off and thrusts it in the direction of one of the servants, who grabs it and quickly takes it away. Zero enters with Yuki, casting an uneasy glance around the room.

"Vampires…" he whispers.

Kaname turns around, smiling. "Of course. It's The Queen's Croquet game today. You forgot, White Rabbit?"

"I had other things on my mind," Zero says, glancing at Yuki.

"You still have some explaining to do," Kaname says. "Stealing my powers and bringing her into my Wonderland… you have become devious like me, Zero."

Zero stares at The Queen.

"I might not be so forgiving anymore," Kaname says.

"What's going on?" Yuki asks, looking between Zero and Kaname. "And what's going on? Why is my hair short again?"

"I turned you into a vampire to bring you into Wonderland," Zero says. "Kain held the Tea Party ritual to return you to human form."

"Why?" Yuki asks.

"Good question," Kaname smiles. "Why, Zero-kun?"

Zero frowns at Kaname.

"Do not disappoint your Queen," Kaname says. Suddenly he's in front of Zero, making Yuki scream. She steps back but Zero holds his ground. When Kaname puts his fingers against Zero's throat Zero sinks down his knees, gazing up at Kaname.

There was no hatred in his eyes when he looks at Kaname.

"Kill me, if you must," Zero says softly.

Kaname pulls his hand back. "If I were going to kill you I would have already." He looks at Yuki. "You, human girl. Come along." He holds his hand out for Yuki.

Zero tenses, looking at Yuki.

She looks at Zero for guidance. Though Kaname's expression doesn't change Zero knows it bothers him. Zero nods towards Kaname and Yuki walks over to Kaname, putting her hand in his. He gives her a pleasant smile when their skin touches.

"If I'm not a vampire anymore why am I still so horny?" Yuki asks, looking into Kaname's eyes.

"It's the effect The Queen has on all," Zero says.

Kaname pulls Yuki along with him. "I think I have found my guest of honor."

Zero pushes up to his feet and begins to follow them to the gardens. The vast palace made solely of white marble opens up to a vast garden, complete with a green maze and a large water fountain in the center of the croquet field. There are so many vampires in the field, waiting for Kaname with some idle chat between them.

Kaname steps into the grass and his sexual energy washes over them all, making them all sinks down to their knees with wet, throbbing genital. One of the female guests cries out as she has a violent orgasm. Yuki wasn't that badly effected by Kaname, but just the sight of him made her wet in between the legs. It had nothing to do with magic.

"Queen Kaname," the vampires say in a single voice.

-V-A-M-P-I-R-E- -K-N-I-G-H-T-

"They could be dead," Rima cries. "Kain, Maria, Aido… even that girl… they could all be dead right now."

Shiki pushes himself up. "You know, it's hard to give you oral while you're whining about everybody else."

"I'm fucking worried!" Rima growls.

"I am too," Shiki says. "But I'm more worried about you. When I give you the energy you need we can walk back and check on them. I promise."

"Good," Rima says.

He unbuckles his belt and pulls his penis out. Rima is successfully distracted at the sight of Shiki's penis. He climbs over her, his hands on either sides of her chest. He puts his penis in place and lets Rima feel it with her hands, guiding it into her waiting vagina. They cry out together, Rima being a little too tight, Shiki being a little too big.

"Fuck me," Rima growls, wrapping her arms around Shiki's body. "Fuck me good, Shiki."

He ignores the pain and thrusts into her. She screams, digging her heels into the ground as he fills her up. The images of Shizuka fill her mind sudden. She gasps, looking into Shiki's eyes. He smiles down at her, a smile that only she was allowed to see. He leans over, kissing her gently on the lips.

"Take all my energy," he says to her, pulling out and thrusting back in. She grunts against his lips, "Take anything, Rima."

"I cheated on you," Rima moans. "With Shizuka."

Shiki frowns at her. "You…?"

"She told me you were in danger. She wouldn't tell me where you were unless I gave her some energy. Then she tried to drain me… I'm sorry, Shiki."

He nips at her shoulder. "What did you do?"

"We brought each other," Rima says.

He thrusts into her. "What happened? Give me details."

"She was already naked," Rima says. She cries out, this tight in total pleasure. "I took my panties off and started kissing her. She pulled me on top and I felt her breasts…"

"Oh…" Shiki moans, putting his face in her breasts and he fucks her. He fights not to thrust too hard or too fast – yet. "What'd you do with her nipples?"

Rima giggles. "I licked them."

"Like this?" Shiki moves over one of Rima's nipples. He licks it slowly, carefully, his tongue making her nipple throb. He returns to the nipple, making circles with his tongue around her nipple. She grabs his hips as he does so.

"Yes, yes, just like that," she cries.

"Then what did you do?" Shiki asks.

"I pinched them," Rima says. "I pinched them and pulled at them with my lips and teeth."

Shiki puts his hands on Rima's breasts, pinching the sensitive flesh. He rolls the nipples between his fingers before pulling at them. He lets them snap back into place. Rima cries out. Shiki leans over one, wrapping his lips around it, pulling at it, letting it snap back into place. Rima screams. Shiki moves to the other, gently biting it with his teeth. He gently pulls at it and lets it snap back into place.

Rima thrusts her fingers into his hair. "Shiki! SHIKI!" she cries out, her orgasm coming so suddenly and fast it was almost blinding. She bucks her hips against Shiki's penis.

"Then… what?" Shiki groans.

"She flips me over, so that I was on bottom," Rima moans. She throws her head back, the orgasm still rocking throughout her entire body. "She kisses me again as she… finger fucks me."

Shiki cries out, his semen pumping out of him into Rima's vagina. He goes still as Rima bucks wildly against him, her vagina tightening wonderfully around his penis. She squeezes him dry and he pours his energy into her, letting her feed. She wraps her arms around him and he hugs her back.

"I love you, Rima," Shiki says.

"I don't care if you sleep with every vampire in Wonderland… I love you," Rima says.

Shiki pulls away. "I'll learn control. I'll fight it. I don't ever want to feed off another vampire again. I just want you, Rima…"

"Shiki… it's okay if you feed on others if you have to," she says. She looks away, shrugging. "I guess because I've never had the hunger I didn't realize how much it can hurt when you're truly hungry."

"Seeing you like that made me realize just how much I care about you," Shiki whispers, putting his sweaty forehead to Rima's. "You're the only one for me, Rima. I promise."

"Thank you," Rima says, closing her eyes. She kisses Shiki, loving the feeling of him still deep inside her. Loving him.

-V-A-M-P-I-R-E- -K-N-I-G-H-T-

Yuki clings to Kaname as he moves between the vampires, observing the various games of croquet going on. Zero follows behind them, giving the entire garden full of vampires sour looks. Yuki wants to go over to Zero but Kaname's hand in hers won't allow her to leave his side.

"How do you like it?" Kaname asks.

"I love it," Yuki says, trying not to think about comforting Zero. She looks up at Kaname, smiling. "It's a beautiful place with many beautiful people."

"They find you beautiful too," Kaname says, stroking her knuckles with his thumb. She blushes, looking away. Funny that she'd been fucked by three men and received oral from a woman but she'd never held hands with another man until now.

"Notice all the red roses," Kaname says, gesturing towards the roses lining the boundaries of the croquet field. "Not one of them is white."

"You don't like white roses?" Yuki asks.

"I detest them," Kaname says.

"But you're wearing all white," Yuki says. She puts a hand on his chest, feeling the rich fabric incasing an equally high quality body. "Why would you hate white roses when your clothes, your castle, everything else is pure white?"

Kaname leans down, coming so close to kissing her. She flushes, almost closing her eyes. But instead she searches for Zero, finding him watching them closely with his sour expression. Kaname pauses, looking into her eyes. He looks over at Zero.

"White Rabbit," he snaps.

Zero walks over.

"Go into my bedroom and wait on your knees until I tell you otherwise," Kaname orders coldly.

No emotion crosses Zero's face. He bows to the Queen and turns to go do as he's ordered. Yuki shakes her head, reaching out for him. Kaname stops her from leaving.

"No, wait, Zero," she cries. "Queen Kaname, why?"

Kaname opens his mouth to speak. Then he closes his mouth. He stands up straight, pulling Yuki closer. The vampires scatter, making Yuki turn around. Zero stops walking towards the palace and turns around. In the center of the field, walking towards them, is a figure in a black cloak.

"The Cheshire Cat," one of the vampires gasps.

It was the infamous Cheshire Cat. Kaname wraps his arms around Yuki's body, hugging her closer than she was comfortable with. The Cheshire Cat, reaches up, pulling off the hood, letting long blonde hair spill out of the hood.

"Sara Shirabuki," Kaname says calmly. He points a finger at her and utters the words causally. "Off with her head."

-V-A-M-P-I-R-E- -K-N-I-G-H-T-

{ Continued in Chapter Nine }


	9. The Mock Turtle's Story

**A/N: The story is moving in its own direction. As much as I'd like Rima to tell a story (or start to tell one and be interrupted like in the Alice in Wonderland book,) I couldn't fit one in. And I'm a little bummed about that. **

-V-A-M-P-I-R-E- -K-N-I-G-H-T-

{ Chapter 9 – The Mock Turtle's Story }

_"The King will be returning," Kain says. _

_Aido looks at his cousin and frowns. Kain just smiles, raising his glass of blood. Aido raises his too and the two vampires take a long drink. The blood is energizing but it's not the same as sex. Aido feels thirstier when he finishes his blood. His naked penis stands straight and erection when he finishes. _

_"Ew, Aido!" Kain growls. "Control yourself."_

_"I'm sorry, I can't help it," Aido shrugs. _

_Kain turns away. "I wish you'd wear clothes."_

_"I won't as long as Kaname is The Queen and my dick controls me," Aido says. _

_Kain frowns. "I wish I was as bold as you are."_

_Aido shrugs. "It's a talent. Now why are you talking about The King?"_

_"Because The King will return," Kain repeats. _

_"It's been so long…" Aido says. "I can hardly remember… what The King looks like… was it a male or female?"_

_Kain takes the last of the blood in his glass and sets it down. The Cheshire Cat was right, everyone had forgotten. If Sara hadn't reminded him about The King he wouldn't know either. It was a powerful spell that few vampires could resist. A spell to make them forget their King. _

_"Kain?"_

_Kain shook his head. "Never mind. Why don't you go take care of that?"_

_"With who?" Aido asks. "Masturbating would be like throwing away energy and there's no one to feed off of. And besides being disgusting I can't feed off you – your family, and family is unable to share sexual energy."_

_Kain glares at him a moment before saying, "What about Ichijo? I thought you and he were a steady thing."_

_"I…" Aido looks away with a sigh. "I say every time that it's the last time… but I can't seem to stay away from him."_

_"Why stay away?" Kain asks. _

_Aido picks up his glass._

_"Why can't you be with Ichijo?" Kain asks. _

_Aido takes a long drink and doesn't answer. _

-V-A-M-P-I-R-E- -K-N-I-G-H-T-

Ruka notices the hooded figure moving quickly through the palace. She races after the hooded figure. Anyone concealing themselves in total black has something to hide, Ruka knew that. She rushes, quickly catching up to the hooded figure.

Kain catches her hand just as she reaches out for the black cloak. The hooded figure doesn't even turn around, slow down, or notice, but continues to the garden at a brisk pace.

"Let go of me," Ruka growls, jerking her arm out of Kain's grasp.

"Don't stop the Cheshire Cat," Kain says. "She's on our side."

Ruka frowns at him. "Does our side mean Kaname's side?"

Kain gives her a blank stare. As she starts to walk away he grabs her by the arm. "Please stop, Ruka."

"He is our Queen," Ruka says through clenched teeth.

"This isn't a bad thing. If Queen Kaname were in any danger…" Kain begins.

"What is this about?" Ruka demands. "What's so important that you'd betray Queen Kaname?"

"The King…" Kain says softly.

Ruka jerks away from Kain. "You're a fool." She turns around and marches out to the garden. The King? What did The King have to do with any of this? What did The King even look like? Ruka couldn't remember.

-V-A-M-P-I-R-E- -K-N-I-G-H-T-

Sara moves through the air as if she were an angel with glorious wings. The vampires that tried standing up to her fell dead where they stood and she danced over their corpses and bathed in their blood while singing to herself. It was all a game to her.

Yuki screams, hiding behind Kaname, not wanting to see the bloodbath. Kaname flicks his wrist, attacking Sara with some of his own power. Sara counters it with some of her own. There was an explosion between them but neither was hurt.

"I am your equal, Queen Kaname," Sara sings.

"I am Queen. You will never be my equal," Kaname says. "White Rabbit, take that foolish cat down with your Bloody Rose."

Zero pulls his gun out and takes aim, though Yuki can see the hesitation. He looks down the barrel and fires once. Sara narrowly dodges the bullet, giggling the whole time. Zero fires again and misses. Then she takes a turn towards one of the closest noble vampires. She takes a bite out of the vampire's throat, making him drop to his knees. His family around him begins screaming.

"Take her down, Zero," Kaname says, "Or I'll be very angry."

Zero fires three rapid shots, hitting Sara each time. She hits the ground and Kaname's guards all jump on her. They're all blown away a moment later and Sara stands up, her clothes in torn, bloody ruin. She grabs the clothes and tears them away so all she wears is her black cloak and the blood of her victims.

"I thought we were having fun, Queen Kaname," Sara grins.

"How dare you crash my party," Kaname says.

"I come bringing a message," Sara says, bowing her head. "That is all, Queen Kaname."

"And what is this message?" Kaname demands.

"That The King is going to return," Sara says. Her nude body fades away slowly, leaving only her toothy grin. "You can't stop it from happening, Queen Kaname."

Yuki grabs a handful of Kaname's white jacket. Why was The King returning a bad thing? Judging from Kaname's expression it was a bad thing. Looking at Zero Yuki couldn't read anything. She watches him put his gun away and walk towards the palace, probably to wait for Kaname in his bedroom as he was ordered to before.

"My Queen!" Ruka cries, rushing over to Kaname. "My Queen, I can't believe this happened."

"Will you assist in the clean up?" Kaname asks.

"Of course," Ruka says. "Is there… anything else I can do for you, My Queen? Anything at all."

"That is all," Kaname says, putting his arm around Yuki. She flushes when Ruka glares at her. Ruka turns away from the two. She goes over to help clean up the mess made by The Cheshire Cat. There were so many dead vampires. But some of the wounded ones were healing. The vampire that lost the front of his throat was almost finished healing with the help of his wife or mistress.

"Vampires heal incredibly fast," Yuki whispers.

Kaname nods. "Blood heals us, keeps us alive. The same with sex."

Yuki flushes. Kaname would know all about sex. He was like sex if it were living and breathing. She lets him take her by the hand and lead her towards the palace. The guards at the doors bow down to Queen Kaname. The servants and the maids stop working to bow low.

He moves through it all so gracefully. Yuki was overwhelmed by Kaname's power, his beauty, everything about him.

-V-A-M-P-I-R-E- -K-N-I-G-H-T-

Rima puts her glass of blood down and sighs deeply. Aido does the same. They were sitting inside Aido and Kain's house, waiting for Kain to return. Rima was happy to see Kain, Aido, and Maria were still alive after Kaname and Zero left them with the human girl. Shiki was so happy he actually smiled for a moment.

"What was so important that Kain had to go to the palace after he almost died by Kaname's hand today?" Rima asks.

"Something about a cat…" Aido mutters. "I think it has to do with that person he was pounding."

Shiki nods. "Probably."

"What?" Rima asks.

They explain when Kain was fucking the cloaked figure in his bedroom.

"Wow," is all Rima says after they finish.

"Do you think he's in danger?" Shiki asks.

"Kaname just wanted the girl," Aido says. "He forced Zero to threaten us with the gun, but the girl got up and went quietly. Kaname knows Zero stole his powers to turn the girl into a vampire and bring her through his rabbit hole into Wonderland. Kaname also knows there's a reason why she had to be turned back into a human."

"And why's that?" Maria asks.

"I don't know," Aido shrugs. "She had to become a vampire to enter Wonderland, we all know that. But for some reason she had to be turned back into a human… for some reason she's needed to be human rather than vampire."

"Why?" Maria asks. She puts her glass down. "None of this makes sense."

Aido frowns. "Kain… has been talking about The King a lot lately."

"The… King?" Shiki repeats.

"Strange that The King used to rule beside Queen Kaname but we can't remember what he or she looks like…" Aido says.

"You're so smart," Maria sighs.

Aido beams at the compliment.

"So the question is," Aido continues, dramatically stroking his chin, "What does the human have to do with The King?"

"Kain knows," Rima says.

"Yes, but he's not talking yet," Shiki says.

Aido feels the sudden stab of hunger. It was sexual hunger that took his breath away. He pushes himself up from the table and walks away before the others can see his erection.

"Where are you going?" Maria asks.

_Where am I going?_ Aido wonders. "Out," he replies. He walks to the door and pushes it open. The need for sex with almost painful. He had given Yuki all of his energy. And now that he needed more he knew exactly the person to go to.

-V-A-M-P-I-R-E- -K-N-I-G-H-T-

"You're okay? As the Duchess I apologize for what happened on the Queen's behalf. I'm sorry this happened to you. The Queen will be handling the situation with The Cheshire Cat soon."

Ruka walks away from the last group of nobles. They were a sensitive bunch that needed a lot of coddling. She hated cleaning up the mess. But that's what Kaname meant – not for her to clean the bloody remains of the killed vampires but to mend broken noble vampire hearts. She was good at that.

As she walks back to the palace she sees Kain standing by the doorway. She frowns at him as she enters the palace. "What do you want, Kain?"

"I want to tell you the truth," Kain says.

Ruka shakes her head, trying to walk away. He catches her arm and pulls her along with him, trying to look causal so the servants don't fret for Ruka's safety. She grudgingly follows along with him.

"About The King?" Ruka asks.

"Yes," Kain breathes.

He finds a closest and pushes her inside before stepping in himself. It was a large closet with a lock on the handle, which he locks. He turns the light on and the moment he sees Ruka his cock becomes erect. He almost cries out at the suddenness of it. He'd give his energy to Sara, and then the rest of it to Yuki during the Tea Party. He was drained.

"Not now," he groans, going down to his knees. He takes a deep breath in and all he can smell is Ruka's scent.

"You're…" Ruka frowns.

"Starving," Kain groans.

"Why?"

"Turning Yuki - the girl with Kaname – human," Kain says.

"That's Queen Kaname to you," Ruka says.

"Help me," Kain says.

Ruka laughs at him. "Really? You're avoiding the issue _again_ Kain…"

He stands up, grabbing her face in his hands. He kisses her on the lips, opening her mouth to his, pushing his tongue inside. She cries out when he backs her up against the wall. She moans when he presses his body against hers. She reaches down, unbuckling and unzipping his pants.

"Fuck, Kain," she growls, pulling away from his kiss. "A little warning next time."

"Sorry," Kain breathes, loving it when Ruka frees his penis from his underwear. She grabs his penis with one hand, stroking it from tip to base, making him shudder. This is exactly what he needed. He needed her. Not only her energy but Ruka herself.

"I don't mean to keep secrets from him," Kain breathes. "It's not that I don't trust you. I trust you with my life, Ruka."

"Shh," she says. She lifts her long skirts and drops her panties to the ground. She hops onto a flat surface and spreads her legs, guiding him over to her by his penis. She presses the tip to her entrance, letting his pre-cum add to her wetness.

"At the end of the day I trust you too," Ruka says. "Now fuck me."

Kain was glad he wasn't the only eager one. He smiles at her, leaning in for a kiss. As their lips touch he thrusts his hips, filling her completely with his penis, making her cry out into his mouth.

-V-A-M-P-I-R-E- -K-N-I-G-H-T-

{ Continued in Chapter Ten }


End file.
